marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 115
Whatever your caper is, I'll still wrap it up in time to date some lucky chick tonight! | Speaker = Human Torch (Johnny Storm) | StoryTitle1 = The Sandman Strikes! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Dick Ayers | Penciler1_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis1 = Summoned by Reed Richards to the Baxter Building, the Human Torch is informed that his next mission is to stop the Sandman who has just escaped from prison. Finding the crook, the Torch is told that Sandman will only face Spider-Man, as Spider-Man is the hero who had put him behind bars. The Torch then disguises himself as Spider-Man and issues a challenge to the villain to fight him one on one, however, the Sandman gets the drop on "Spider-Man" and attacks him from behind. The Torch flames on, burning his imitation Spider-Man suit in the process, and tries to fight Sandman again, and even when doused in water and unable to use his flame powers, the Torch manages to gain the upper hand and defeat Sandman, turning him over to the authorities. The real Spider-Man, who had been making his way towards the scene of the battle does not arrive until the fight is over. Spider-Man expresses relief that the Torch is okay, but he is also worried that the Torch may be a more successful teenage superhero than he is. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** ******* Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Zero of Time | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Colourist2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Weird Worlds Vol 1 7 | Synopsis2 = A scientist's machine transports him and a reporter outside of time and into the realm of Father Time. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Thomas Hart * John Pearson * Father Time Races and Species: * Humans * Cosmic Beings Locations: * Earth ** Canada *** British Columbia **** Mt. Raleigh * Father Time's Dimension | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of Doctor Strange | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Doctor Stephen Strange is a famous surgeon who works only for money, not caring for his patients nor interested in medical research. An auto accident damages the nerves in his hands severely and he can never perform an operation again. The proud Strange refuses to work for others and ends up on the street. He learns about the healing powers of the Ancient One and travels to his sanctuary in India. The Ancient One refuses to heal Strange because of his selfish motives, but sudden snow forces Strange to remain in the sanctuary until the snow thaws. Here he witnesses the Ancient One's pupil, Baron Mordo, launch magical attacks upon his master. Mordo casts a spell upon Strange to stop him from warning the Ancient One of the attacks' origins. Strange, therefore, resolves to learn the secrets of black magics to defeat Mordo himself. The Ancient One accepts Strange as his disciple and dispels Mordo's spell, which he had known about all along. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** Joe * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * Spells ** | Notes = Continuity Notes The Sandman Strikes * Reed mentions that he is working on a report of their last encounter with the Molecule Man which occurred in . * Reed mentions that he is attempting to cure Alicia Masters of her blindness. Alicia is the Thing's girlfriend; the pair have been dating since . Reed has been trying to cure her blindness since , but he never succeeds. * Johnny recounts Spider-Man's battle against the Sandman from . The Origin of Doctor Strange * Doctor Strange's origins have been expanded upon and retold numerous times in , , , , and . * Strange's destiny to become the new Sorcerer Supreme was already preordained by the Ancient One as explained in - , which also revealed that Mordo had been terrorizing Stephen Strange since he was a child. * states that Stephen's car accident took place in the year 1963. Unlike most characters in the Marvel Universe, Strange's lifetime is not entirely subject to the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. As a mystic, he has slowed his aging process. * There are multiple accounts that have been given as to what caused the car accident that ruined Strange's hands. states it was a slippery road, states that it was excessive speeds, suggests a combination of alcohol and fatigue, while states he was "racing" away from the demons that haunted his mind. * In his attacks on the Ancient One, Baron Mordo calls upon the Vapors of Valtorr and beseeches the aid of Dormammu. This is the first appearance of any of Doctor Strange's classic spells. Dormammu does not appear in person until . Chronology Notes The Origin of Doctor Strange A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: Doctor Strange: * - Stephen Strange boasts over his abilities, only cares about money. * - Strange turns down working for anything but top dollar. * - Strange gets into a car accident. * - Stephen learns of the damage done to his hands. * - Strange obsesses over trying to find a cure. * - Stephen learns about the Ancient One. * - Stephen finds the Ancient One's domain. * - The Ancient One probes Stephen's mind, agrees to take him on as a deciple. * - Stephen stays with the Ancient One, witnesses Mordo's attack on his master. * - Stephen begins to get restless. * - Strange witnesses Mordo casting a spell against the Ancient One. * - Mordo catches Strange, spying on him. * - Strange is bound by a spell that will prevent him from interfering with Mordo's plans. * - Strange decides to learn the mystic arts so he can defend the Ancient One. Ancient One: * - The Ancient One meets Stephen Strange, targeted by Mordo. * - Strange ties to warn the Ancient One, passes his test, becomes his desciple. Baron Mordo: * - Mordo begins plotting against the Ancient One. * - Mordo beings casting a spell against the ancient one. * - Mordo focuses the power of Dormamu against his master. * - Mordo catches Strange spying on him * - Mordo hypnotises Strange. * - Casts a spell to prevent Strange's interference. * - Mordo's plot is foiled when Stephen becomes the Ancient One's desciple. Publication Notes * Page One of Story One states Spider-Man appears in this issue, "By special arrangement with Amazing Spider-Man Magazine". * This issue contains full-page ads for Amazing Spider-Man #7 and Sgt. Fury #4. | Trivia = * The other doctors in Strange's origin are unnamed in this comic. They are given names in the 1979 prose novel Nightmare! by William Rotsler. However, details provided in novelizations of Marvel comics are not necessarily considered canonical. | Recommended = | Links = }}